Oneiropoios
The enigmatically-named, notorious drunkard Oneiropoios washed up on the shore of in September 2003. He was quickly shanghai'd, but soon escaped and found himself drawn to the crew he's been a part of ever since, British Sea Power. He immediately fitted in with a bunch of mateys who love, above all, the art of drinking. He displays his allegiance proudly in his traditional dress of navy, red and white. He has a running rivalry with Rubyspoon, a good friend who introduced him to the game. This was most infamously highlighted at the trial of Artemis for witchcraft. Oneiropoios formed half of the defense team, along with Starwind, fighting against Rubyspoon and Ninjaguy as the prosecution. True to form, Oneiropoios turned up drunk and proceeded to list obscure 'proofs' of Artemis's innocence, based on curious logic and wordplay. Sadly Nemo, sitting in judgement, was unconvinced and Artemis was sentenced to being burnt at the stake. Fortunately this prospect caused the spirit Magog which had been possessing the innocent Ocean Master to reveal itself, and it was then successfully driven away. "Oneiropoios" means "dream-maker" in ancient Greek. Familiars Oneriopoios first won a familiar - a white octopus named 'Inky' - as Captain of the winning team of the inaugural Olympic Champions League Team Drinking with team Briterati (along with Crystalclaws, Solanna and Shuranthae) in February 2004. The octopus was then passed on to Casnorf when the evil team 'OCTO' won the Team Drinking at the following OCL in May. In June 2006 the familiar policy changed, and as a result Inky was returned to Oneiropoios permanently. Oneiropoios was also captain of the team British Sea Power which came third in Lejerque's Race for the Ruined Ring in August 2004, and so won part-ownership of a purple/navy parrot named 'Curação' (visible in several of his portraits). He earned the right to captaincy by winning the preliminary version of the event, an event held privately for the Looterati - the flag which British Sea Power has been part of since the opening of Midnight. Logic puzzles are Oneiropoios's second great love after drinking and he has entered, run and won several other contests of lesser magnitude based around them. Though Oneiropoios has never won a familiar all of his own, his alt Hooke won a tan/gold parrot in the first automated drinking tourney on Sage in June 2005. Running Events Just a few months after they started playing, Rubyspoon and Oneiropoios ran a combination "Drinkin' and fightin'" tournament on the Azure Ocean, and later (with the introduction of brawling) a more advanced version of the same event, "Rum Punch" on the Midnight Ocean. Oneiropoios also ran a small "Steal presents" event at Christmas 2004, where pirates could win one of a pile of presents he was guarding at The Lord Nelson Arm on Jorvik, should they beat him at a game of their choice. Most recently, in August 2006, he gave away the parrot he won on Sage as Hooke in a competition to see who could get the all-round best stats with the lowest experience. Category:Familiar winners